I Won't Accept You
by samisweet
Summary: Basically, Usagi finds Draco cheating on him, Draco regrets ever doing so, Harry asks Usagi to the ball, and Pansy has something against Usagi.


Yeah... this was taken down thanks to some person who has a grudge against me. I hade four fics taken down, and this is my second that I'm putting up. It was originally a one shot, but I decided to make it into a trilogy. But, we reached the 40 mark review wise! Woo-hoo!

* * *

Usagi laughed, joining Minako in the Slytherin dorm room. Her eyes were bright with happiness as she jumped onto Minako's bed, hanging upside down. Her evening with Draco Malfoy was absolutely perfect. They had sneaked out to Hogsmeade, had a date at a cute little teashop, spent an hour or two talking under the moon and stars, and then spent the rest of the evening cuddling in the empty common room. Minako, however, looked worse for wear. Her eyes were large and sad, bags marring her perfect face. She looked as if she had barely gotten any sleep, and Usagi was genuinely worried.

"Minako?" Usagi's voice was hesitant as she touched her best friend's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Usagi," Minako sighed, turning onto her back to look up into Usagi's face. "I'm really happy that Draco and you are going out, but…"

"I know, isn't it great?" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes growing glazed as she slipped into a reverie. Her heart thudded as she remembered the tender kisses they had shared, the whispers of love Draco showered her with, the unspoken ache he had in his eyes for her. "We had the best time tonight. He took me to that little teashop in Hogsmeade and then we came back and spent hours gazing at the stars and talking. And then we came back and cuddled in the common room. It was amazing. I think I'm in love with him."

Minako bit her lip at this. She was the goddess of love; she just couldn't ruin Usagi's relationship. It was the first time she had seen the tsuki no hime this happy in a long time. Ever since Mamoru had broken her heart two years ago, she had slipped into a dark depression, and then came her shining knight in armor. Draco had brought her out of her grief and slowly, they both had changed each other. Draco wasn't a cold, empty shell anymore and Usagi went back to being the bright bunny everyone remembered. Minako didn't want to be the cause of Usagi's newfound anguish.

"I don't know how to break this to you," Minako began. Before she could continue, Usagi broke her off.

"You can tell me anything you want," the blonde gave a smile, going into her caring mode. Her eyes softened at Minako's hesitation. "I'm your friend, and no matter what, I won't make fun of you. I'll always be here for you."

"It's about Draco," Minako's voice held a hint of desperation, her voice heavy with uncertainty.

"What about him?" Usagi frowned cutely, tapping her chin with her finger and deep in thought. Her eyes lit up. "Does he have a special surprise for me?" Her voice was filled with so much hope that Minako nearly choked. _A special surprise alright_ ran through Minako's head.

"It's not exactly a good surprise," the princess of Venus cleared her throat. "Usagi, I have good cause to believe that he's been cheating on you. I walked in on him and Pansy making out."

"Yeah right," Usagi snorted. That was as unlikely as… as… as Mamoru coming back. "You're just jealous. Come on Minako, he'd never do anything like that.

"No, seriously, I -"

"You know what, Minako, just because I have a boyfriend and you don't doesn't mean that you can go and ruin our relationship!" Usagi's voice was shrill and angry as she chided her friend. "You could at least be happy for us!"

"Usagi, I am happy for you!" Minako yelled at the retreating back of Usagi. The blonde slammed the door shut, leaving Minako alone with her tears, thoughts, and guilt.

0o0

Usagi sighed as Draco enveloped her in a warm, caring hug. His sigh was contented and happy, but doubts ran through Usagi's mind. Ever since Minako had confessed what she had seen, Usagi couldn't keep her mind off of the implemented betrayal. She felt as if she needed a respite from him, his drowning stormy green-blue orbs, his pale, silvery blond locks, his masculine, pronounced facial features, and his sweet, lusty kisses. She needed to get away from it, but she loved him. She loved him with everything she had.

"Draco," her voice was soft, hesitant, causing her lover to look questioningly into her eyes. She felt herself being pulled into his puzzled, beautiful orbs, as if some strange force was beckoning her. She blinked and looked away, playing with a lock of her hair. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" his voice was quiet and gentle. She sighed and stopped playing with her hair.

"If I ask you something, will you answer with the truth?"

"Depends on what you ask me," he stepped closer to her, a small frown marring his face. "Why?"

"Draco… I want you to know I love you," Usagi began, gulping. She cleared her throat a couple of times before she continued her speech. "But something tells me that you've betrayed me. Tell me, are you cheating on me? With Pansy?"

"Pansy?" Draco's orbs darkened to a tempestuous gray-blue, his jaw hardened considerably. "O-Of course not. Why?"

"I don't know," Usagi replied wistfully. "It's just that Pansy's wanted you since… forever."

"But I only have eyes for you," Draco's voice was a little above a whisper as he stepped forward, catching Usagi's lips in a chaste, passionate kiss. Usagi broke the kiss and looked away.

"Draco, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"No," Draco said through clenched teeth, anger seething into his eyes, hands gripping Usagi's upper arm. "Has anyone been bothering you about our relationship?"

"Of course not," Usagi couldn't help but notice the flash of guilt in his eyes. She wrenched herself free of the iron grip and stepped back. "It's just a gut feeling."

"Usagi, you know I wouldn't cheat on you," Draco's voice was tight, a smile that seemed forceful to Usagi on his face. She shook her head as he hugged her. She hugged him back, but was not able to enjoy his warm embrace. Minako's words and Draco's guilt-ridden eyes played themselves over and over again in her mind. Her doubt grew bigger as she realized that this was the same thing that Mamoru had done about two years ago. She sighed and forced a smile on her face as she stepped back, allowing Draco to lead her back into the castle.

0o0

Usagi grinned happily as she wrapped Draco's present. It was his seventeenth birthday, and Usagi had chosen the perfect gift for him, a silver serpent wrapped around a crescent moon that hung down from a black guitar string. She wanted to surprise him, so she silently crept up to his room. He got his own room for being a prefect, and Usagi knew his password. Usagi grin grew wider as she made her way up the stairs that lead to his room. When she got there, she froze.

"Pansy," Draco moaned before leaning down to kiss her again. His eyes were filled with lust and desire. Usagi just stood there as the scene unfolded before her. They were in a passionate kiss, arms embracing each other. Draco's perfect hair was disheveled and Pansy's starched shirt was wrinkled.

"Draco?" Usagi whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She dropped her present and turned. She skipped down the stairs, two at a time. Draco looked up in time to see a blonde head bobbing down his staircase. He pushed Pansy away from him and ran down the stairs. Pansy looked after the platinum blond, a pout forming on her face and deep envy in her eyes.

0o0

"I can't believe it!" Usagi shrieked as she ran onto the Hogwarts grounds. Draco followed, unknown to her.

The air was sharp and cold; a thin layer of snow blanketed the ground. Usagi sobbed as slid down to her knees; her Hogwarts robes were a speck against the sea of snow. Heaving sobs escaped her as a torrent of tears fell down her face. Her breath came out in white clouds; the black cover above her threw down more snow in a dizzying flurry of white. Snowflakes nestled in her hair and eyelashes, and Usagi shivered from the cold. Her tears froze to diamond-like ice as they hit the ground below her.

Draco stood behind her, pain etched in his eyes. He watched helplessly as his girlfriend broke down in front of him.

"I loved him," Usagi blubbered. Her voice was thick with sorrow and ache "I loved him, and look what he did to me. After Mamoru left me, I swore I'd never fall in love again. I swore! And look what happened to me! LOOK! THE SAME BETRAYAL HAPPENED ALL OVER AGAIN!" Usagi shrieked out her last sentences. Her words were quieted by the heavy darkness. She buried her face in her arms as more sobs left her heartbroken body.

Draco felt tears rise to his eyes. He stepped forward and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi snapped her head up, looking at the man who betrayed her. She flinched away and stood, facing him.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me, Draco!" Usagi's vision blurred as crystalline tears dropped onto the snow. "I can't believe it, Draco! I can't! How could you? How could you do this to me? What do you see in Pansy that you don't see in me?"

"No, Usako, it's not like that," Draco concernedly looked into Usagi's eyes. "It's not what it looks like. I can explain –"

SLAP

Draco gasped as the stinging slap resounded in the quiet night air.

"You have nothing to explain! What I saw is what I saw! Minako was right! I should never trust a guy like you! You're just like Mamoru! Cold, heartless, and only into your own feelings!"

"No, Usako, listen –"

"No, you listen to me! When you were kissing Pansy, did you even think of me? Did you think of how you'd hurt me, how you'd break my heart? Or did you only think of what would happen next, how you'd pull Pansy into bed? Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, I would never hurt you!" SLAP. This time, Usagi smacked his other cheek.

"Well, guess what? You did! Now just go away! Leave me alone!" Usagi ran into Hogwarts, crying even more. Draco stood in the cold, staring at the spot where Usagi had stood minutes ago. He could clearly see the hurt and anger in Usagi's eyes; the love she had for him betrayed her. Regret adorned his face. The sorrow and hate in her cerulean orbs was too much to bear. Draco regretted everything he ever did to hurt her. The way he'd cheat on her, the way he mislead her.

As Draco watched Usagi run into the castle, he felt something stir in his heart... Walking back slowly, he realized that he was finally in love with someone... not just anyone, but Usagi. He was in love with the very person he had just hurt. Lament sheltered his aching heart. She was gone, just like that, a cool spring breeze that had waltzed in and out of his miserable life. He had lost the one thing that he valued. And he had paid wretchedly for his actions.

* * *

The next chapter will be redone. Draco is kinda OOC, but it's rather explainable, I should think. And yes, this is the redone version of I Don't Wanna Know. The reason it was taken down was right, I suppose, since I had the song 'I Don't Wanna Know' by Mario Winans in it. Ah well. Not everyone's my friend, try as I might ;D.


End file.
